


Honoka Gets Vored

by idolsin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I love you Honoka, I'm so fucking sorry, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: I'm so fucking sorry





	

Honoka was having a strange day. In the middle of the day, she had gone to ask Eli a question -- and strangely enough, Eli had disappeared… Nozomi said she didn’t know just where Eli had went.  
Honoka still skipped down the halls of Otonokizaka High, smiling and laughing. Then, she suddenly bumped into someone, and fell straight onto her butt. Looking up, it was one of the first years -- one she recognized…  
“Hayley-chan!” She smiled sheepishly, giggling to herself. “I’m sorry I bumped into you like that, haha…”  
“It’s fine, Honoka,” Hayley smiled, blushing slightly and scratching her cheek. She slowly got up, before reaching a hand to the older of the two. “Need a hand?”  
Honoka grinned brightly, taking the other’s hand and jumping up cheerfully. She waved, about to keep going on her way, when…  
“Um! I’ve actually been… looking for you, Honoka.”  
The second year turned around, slightly surprised, before bouncing up again in excitement. “What is it? What do you need me for? Honoka is happy to help with anything, you know!”  
“W...Well, um…” The taller of the two shifted on her heels, before taking out a letter from behind her back. Her blush obvious, she quickly sputtered out, “p-please take it!”  
Honoka was quickly taken aback, staring blankly at the girl in front of her. She stared, before tilting her head in confusion about the letter presented to her. It took her a second to dissolve back into her happy-go-lucky self, quickly taking the letter and opening it excitedly.  
“Dear Honoka,” she read aloud, “I’ve loved you for all this time, and I’ve been too afraid to show it. Your beautiful blue eyes captivated me, and your shining orange hair made me want to nuzzle my face into it. Your excited personality made me feel happier around you, and only you. I can’t hold back my feelings any longer. I really, really love you, Honoka.”  
Honoka couldn’t help but beam. Such a cute letter! Her kohai loved her? Well, she didn’t much know how to respond -- but she did find the entire situation to be too adorable to pass by!  
“Aw, so cute--”  
Honoka was cut off by being shoved in Hayley’s mouth whole, making her way down into her throat and plopping down in her stomach. Honoka, shocked, stared ahead blankly, horrified. Just what had happened? What had happened to her? She opened up the letter then, and looked at the bottom, that read -- “P.S. After you read this, I will vore you.”  
...For some reason, Honoka felt she knew where Eli had disappeared to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me


End file.
